


The Problem With Malfoy

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Community: daily_deviant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry have been seeing each other since shortly after Draco started to work for George, and it's really beginning to drive him spare. He's not even sure which of them he wants more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem With Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celandine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/gifts).



> Thank you to my usual beta, who will remain nameless for now. I hope this works for what you wanted, recipient. I had a lot of fun with it.

Harry and Malfoy were at it again, kissing and throwing each other promising glances when they thought George wasn't looking, and he was sick of it. If Harry had only wanted him to hire Malfoy so he could flirt with the prat, why hadn't he hired the bloody bastard himself?

Sure, the twit was attractive—when he smiled, anyway. And despite all the fines and the fact that the Ministry had taken several of the Malfoys' properties, the bastard was still richer than any Weasley had ever dreamed of being. It wasn't fair.

Nor was it fair that neither of them even noticed him watching. Not Malfoy, who would likely rather date a jarvey than ever consider dating a Weasley, and certainly not Harry, who had always seemed oblivious to George's flirting. Even though he'd flirted with him almost constantly between the time he'd known for certain Harry and Ginny had broken up once and for all and the time Malfoy had started to work for him here at the Shop.

It just wasn't fair. He'd have complained, but who to? Fred was the only one who'd ever really listened to him, though Lee did try. The rest of his family? He'd be lucky enough to get a word in edgewise. And if he did? They'd be horrified. Harry was practically his little brother. And Malfoy? Well…he was just that. A Malfoy. None of the family would accept that he was attracted to one too easily.

So what was he supposed to do?

The bell to the shop rang, pulling him out of his musing, and he glanced at the two men who were standing near a shelf as Malfoy pretended to stock it, shooting each other looks. At least now he had a good excuse to interrupt them.

"Malfoy," George snapped, pulling Malfoy's attention away from Harry. "Customers. You can flirt with Harry later."

Harry flushed, but Malfoy just smirked at him. "As you say, boss," he said, wiping his hands on his apron, then moved to the counter where a group of Hogwarts-aged boys stood, waiting to pay for the items they'd already grabbed from the displays.

Once Malfoy was out of hearing range, Harry made a face. "Sorry, George."

George shook his head. It wasn't Harry's fault he was frustrated, after all. Even if he had been instrumental in having Malfoy come here to work for him. "I just don't understand why you couldn't hire him yourself, Harry…"

Harry flushed slightly again. "Had to be a job in the public eye. Something with at least a year-long contract."

"So you couldn't hire him to clean out Sirius's place?"

Harry shook his head. "They'd have seen it as me giving him a cushy position, even though the Order knows it isn't true…" He watched Malfoy ringing up the boys' purchases, while they chattered at him. "I promise I'll make it up to you, George. And…it does seem to be helping him recover…"

George frowned. "Recover…Harry…he's one of the bad guys, remember?"

"No, he's not. Well, okay, he was Marked, but he was marked the way you and Fred became Order members. Because your parents were. He never really had a chance to think things through until it was too late."

Did Harry really think Malfoy was that naive? "Fred and I knew just what we were getting into, Harry."

"Fine, like me, Ron and Hermione, then. We all just happened to be born into the right families to be on that side of the war. He wasn't. That's not his fault. You really don't think he's changed? You've seen how much he's trying…"

"Trying my patience, maybe," George muttered.

"Like you have any, Weasley. Can I take my break now, or did you have some other menial task for me to do?"

George turned to Malfoy, who was standing right behind him, smirking. The boys he'd been helping were already halfway out the door. No, he couldn't say he thought that Malfoy had changed that much. He was still as much of a prat as George remembered from his last year at Hogwarts. "Fine. But I expect you back in ten, got it?"

"Ten minutes? I can't do _anything_ in ten minutes!" Malfoy scowled at him.

"Well, that's what you get. If you'd rather not, there's plenty to be done around here, Malfoy…"

Malfoy huffed. "Fine. Ten minutes."

There was a glint in his eyes that made George a little uneasy, but he pushed it aside as he watched Malfoy grab Harry's arm and drag him into the back. He tried to push aside the speculation of what they'd get up to back there, but that was much harder to avoid thinking about.

To distract himself, he straightened up the displays, but he still found himself glancing toward the back every few minutes. Had he just heard a moan? No, it was just his imagination. Harry wouldn't do that. Not here…would he?

When the bell to the shop rang, he was so distracted by his speculations about what they were up to that he jumped what felt half a mile, then turned to glare at Verity, who was shaking out her hair.

"Feels like the world's about to be blown away," she said with a bright smile, used to George's moods these days. "Where's Draco?"

A very good question. Surely it had been more than ten minutes by now? "In the back. Watch the shop. I'll go get him. His break should be done by now…"

Before she could respond, he was moving past the curtain and looking around for Malfoy and Harry, but the back room was empty. So where were they, then?

He heard a muffled thump from the storeroom and moved to the door. He was about to open it when he heard another moan. Fuck. He hadn't been imagining it, then? They weren't really…doing that _here_ , were they? Maybe he was just imagining things?

Casting a silencing spell on the hinges of the door, George slowly pulled it open and peeked inside, and nearly swallowed his tongue.

Malfoy was kneeling on the floor in front of Harry, his arms tied behind his back with some of the ribbon they used for wrapping gift packages. His mouth was slick and his pink lips were stretched around Harry's cock. George watched as his Adam's apple bobbed as he sucked.

Harry was leaning back against the shelves behind him, a fist shoved in his mouth to stifle himself, face flushed, eyes closed as his hips rocked forward once more.

It was all George could do not to groan at the sight of the two of them. They were like something straight out of his fantasies.

And then Malfoy looked up at him, and even with his lips stretched around Harry's cock, George could see him smirk. Had he planned this? George didn't know what to do, but he couldn't just stop watching. After all, he'd wanted to see this for so long…

Malfoy's eyes half-closed, though he continued to look up at George. George watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed once more, pulling a low groan from Harry, who reached out to slide his fingers into Malfoy's hair. "Fuck, yeah," he muttered. As if the sight of the two of them hadn't been enough; Harry's voice sounded rough, grating and completely needy. It made George want to close the door behind himself and kiss him as hard as he could.

Before he could do more than contemplate following through, Harry was coming with a stifled groan around his fist, and George watched him as he shuddered, then glanced down. Malfoy pulled back and glanced up at George with a smirk before focusing on licking Harry clean. Once he'd finished, he look up at Harry with a shockingly adoring look. "May I please, sir?" he whispered, his voice rough from sucking Harry off.

Even if George had wanted to, he wouldn't have been able to stifle the groan that question caused. Still, he didn't miss Harry's smirk, and watched with horror as Harry turned to glance at him. "He is gorgeous, isn't he?" he asked in that same husky voice.

George swallowed, then glanced at Malfoy, who was looking at his crotch with hungry eyes, and George felt his cock twitch at the frank appraisal. "Yeah," he whispered, surprised when he realized he sounded just as husky as they did.

"He's got an amazing mouth, George. Want to find out?"

George blinked. Harry couldn't have said that, could he? Maybe he'd fallen asleep at the front counter, and was having a dream? "What?"

"He'd love to suck your cock, George." He looked down at Malfoy, who was still looking up at him, his eyes hungry. "Don't you?"

Malfoy nodded. "Please," he asked, his voice a low purr.

George shuddered at the look on his face. "You…don't mind?" he asked Harry, trying to figure out if this was just a one-time offer, or something more.

"Not at all," Harry said, tucking himself away. "Draco and I have been talking about it for a while now. But if you don't want to, that's fine, too…"

"No!" George was taken aback by his own vehemence. "S-sorry…"

Harry was grinning. "Not a problem, mate… Should I…?" he waved toward the door. "I mean…I don't know how you feel about others watching…" And suddenly Harry looked vulnerable, to the point where it took George's breath away.

George stepped into the room, closing the door behind himself. "Don't go," he said.

He was glad when he saw Harry relax and smile. Before Harry could say anything, George leaned close, tentative, not sure if this was what Harry meant, and gasped softly when Harry closed the distance between them to kiss him softly.

The moment stretched out between them. It was better than he'd imagined in his fantasies. Then Malfoy cleared his throat, and the two broke apart to look down at him.

"Little hand here, Harry?" he asked, smirking wide, nodding back at his still-tied hands.

"Right," Harry answered, then grinned at George. "Just relax. Let us do all the work…"

Before George could react or say much of anything at all, Harry's fingers were undoing the front of his trousers, then sliding in to cup his cock. He couldn't hold back a groan at the feeling. "Fuck, Harry."

"Next time," Malfoy responded. He grinned at the sight of George's erection. "That for me?" He didn't bother waiting for an answer, and quickly leaned forward to lick over the head of George's cock.

George groaned, his head falling back against the door with a thump. "Ah…damn…" It had been too long if just a simple lick could undo him like this. But Malfoy's mouth was so gorgeous and pink and swollen…and that tongue was doing wicked things to just the head of his cock. When he managed to do more, George knew he wouldn't last long.

And then Harry was kissing him again, and George forgot everything and lost himself in the moment. It was too much. But so good. Perfect. He was really beginning to wonder if this was just a dream after all. This couldn't really be happening, could it? Not everything he'd ever been fantasizing about?

But the feelings were too real to be a dream. Harry's kisses, his hand stroking over George's chest; Malfoy's mouth around his cock, and the feeling of cornsilk-soft hair under his hands as he encouraged him, pushing forward into that sucking slick heat. No, it wouldn't take long at all.

Harry's hand slid under his shirt, and he twisted a nipple, and that was all it took. George was coming with a howl swallowed by Harry. Malfoy pulled back to lick him clean, and George looked down to watch him, groaning at how flushed he was.

What he'd been up to would be obvious to anyone who saw him. The thought made George groan. "Fuck….Verity's out there… She'll know."

Harry chuckled. "You never noticed. Besides, this is the part Draco's best at, isn't that right, love?"

Malfoy rose easily to his feet despite the bindings on his wrists, and smirked. "All it takes is a few spells…" He glanced between them, then leaned in to kiss George. "Too bad you never figured that out before now, hm?"

George watched him for a moment, licking his lips. "Well…I know now, don't I?" Though he couldn't stop thinking of just how often he might have missed this very scene. "Had enough, or…?" he asked, letting the question trail off to see what they might suggest.

"Not even close," Malfoy replied.

Harry tugged at the bow holding the ribbon closed and nodded. "We both wouldn't mind a lot more. If…" he looked up at George. "If you're interested?"

Like he'd ever have said no to an offer like that. George grinned. "Absolutely. Where? And when?"

Malfoy straightened his clothes then cast a few spells to tidy them all. "Why don't we discuss it over take-away after we close the shop tonight?"

George smirked. Yes. There was still the rest of the day to get through. Including Verity wondering what had taken them so long…or worse, her knowing looks. But now that didn't seem so bad. "Yeah. Sounds like a date," he answered with a grin. This might well be his best night ever since the war ended. He was looking forward to it.


End file.
